


Tip your glasses to no direction

by will_p



Series: KuroTsuki Days 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Summer Camp, kurotsuki day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Togliti gli occhiali,” dice Kuroo, le parole mormorate contro la sua guancia, e Kei digrigna i denti, stringe più forte le dita nella stoffa di una maglia della squadra sbagliata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroTsuki Day everyone!! Volevo festeggiare con qualcosa di ~serio e ~romantico e invece porno negli sgabuzzini happened. *sospira* Scritta per il prompt _Kuroo/Tsukishima, 'Togliti gli occhiali'_ del [P0rn Fest #10](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com).
> 
> Titolo scelto completamente A CAZZO perchè mancavano tre minuti alla mezzanotte @ _Fellowship Of The Nerd_ \- Fall Out Boy. #whenindoubt

“Togliti gli occhiali,” dice Kuroo, le parole mormorate contro la sua guancia mentre preme il pollice sulla punta della sua erezione umida, e Kei digrigna i denti, stringe più forte le dita nella stoffa di una maglia della squadra sbagliata.  
  
“Perché?” ribatte, guardando l’altro in tralice da sopra la montatura incriminata. È orgoglioso di come, nonostante tutto, la sua voce non tremi; di come, nonostante tutto, non sputi fuori qualcosa di inappropriato e troppo sincero come _no_ , o _non voglio_ , o _stiamo facendo sesso in un ripostiglio e ho bisogno che almeno qualcosa resti_ normale.  
  
Kuroo ride, uno sbuffo d’aria sulla sua mandibola che gli fa tremare le spalle, e Kei deglutisce a secco. “Perché sono scomodi e voglio baciarti?”  
  
Lo stomaco di Kei fa una capriola, come se _quello_ fosse il problema quando ha i pantaloni attorcigliati alle caviglie e una mano di Kuroo tra le gambe. Si volta a guardarlo davvero e per un attimo fatica a metterlo a fuoco, persino con gli occhiali ancora al loro posto, ma quando lo fa resta per un secondo interdetto a trovarlo... serio.  
  
La mano che si stava muovendo su di lui si è fermata, adesso, e mai come in questo momento Kei è stato più conscio delle cinque dita avvolte attorno alla sua erezione, forti e decise e _di qualcun altro_ , e la cosa più strana è come nulla di tutto questo gli sembri strano. Deglutisce di nuovo, cercando di rimandare giù il cuore che gli martella in gola, e alla fine riabbassa lo sguardo. “Impegnati di più, se ci tieni tanto.”  
  
Kuroo fa un verso strano, pensieroso, da qualche parte attorno alla sua spalla, e quando Kei sussulta non è per la rinnovata stretta tra le sue gambe ma per il naso che piano piano, delicatamente, gli sfiora la guancia e va a spingere contro la montatura dei suoi occhiali.  
  
“Cos-” tenta, ma poi le labbra di Kuroo sono di nuovo su di lui, calde, ancora una novità, e Kei si sta già rendendo conto che c’è poco che possa fare per resistere agli attacchi di questo ragazzo. Quando la lingua di Kuroo sfiora le sue labbra apre la bocca, e quando la sente sfiorare la propria _morde_ , e quando Kuroo si lascia sfuggire un gemito sorpreso e poi lo preme contro il muro per approfondire il bacio Kei non si oppone al brivido soddisfatto che gli percorre la schiena.  
  
Viene tra le dita di Kuroo in silenzio, ogni suono soffocato contro la sua bocca, ma riesce a sentire quanto l’altro sia compiaciuto dal sorrisetto che alla fine si stacca dalle sue labbra.  
  
“È comunque più facile senza.”  
  
Kei lo fissa, un’occhiataccia automatica anche mentre riprende fiato a bocca aperta, e quando Kuroo fa per scostarsi da lui lo ferma con uno strattone alla maglia. Kuroo alza un sopracciglio, come in una domanda sprezzante, e Kei risponde con la più piatta delle sue occhiate, facendo scorrere lo sguardo dalle sue guance rosse fino al rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloncini e ritorno.  
  
Nel torpore dell’orgasmo pensa bene di leccarsi le labbra, e poi resta a godersi privatamente lo spettacolo del sorriso serafico di Kuroo che si incrina per un secondo.  
  
Scalcia via i propri pantaloni e si mette più comodo contro la parete, poi appoggia una mano tra le gambe di Kuroo mentre con l’altra, lentamente, si raddrizza gli occhiali sul naso senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
  
“Come dici tu,” dice, un sorriso che è lo specchio dell’altro, e quando si sporge a baciarlo di nuovo non più riceve nessuna obiezione.


End file.
